Mystery Box
.]] The Mystery Box (also known as the Magic Box, Help Box, Random Box, Random Weapon Box, Toy Box, or simply the Box) is a random weapon generator which appears in all zombie maps on Call of Duty: World At War and in Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks and a blue glow emitting from the box.. In order to open the Mystery Box, the player must point the crosshair on the box and press the "action" button (F on PC, X on Xbox 360, A on the Wii (Alpha Control Set) and Square on PS3). It costs 950 points. The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box is located in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, it's original spawn is located the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Ascension, it's original spawn is located the room with the power switch and the launch activation button. In Kino der Toten and "Five", it spawns in any of its spawn locations in every different play. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese, its location can be determined by a trail of light from the sky, showing where the box is located at. In Kino der Toten, its location can be determined by a green light on the map above the box/box spawn point when the power is activated, which is mostly useful when it changes to another location. In "Five" and Ascension, the TV screens located near the box/box spawn point will display the location of where the Mystery Box is at. When the action button is pressed, the available weapons (listed below) will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4–5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because the weapons are generally cheaper and more effective than even the best weapons that can be bought off of the walls. Examples of the more powerful weapons include the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, Matryoshka Doll, Gersch Device, Winter's Howl and Browning M1919. With the Fire Sale power-up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points and is available at all spawn locations. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten colt m1911 (you get this weapon rarely when you go to the random box while round is changing) *.357 Magnum *BAR (w/ unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (w/ bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes comes with Sawed-Off w/ Grip) ]] *FG42 (w/ bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (with or without sniper scope) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (w/ bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Thompson *Thundergun (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) *PTRS-41 Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (with or without bipod. Can have two at once, both with different names) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun *Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off with Grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) (World At War only) *STG-44 *Thompson *Winter's Howl (Black Ops Only) *Monkey Bomb(Black Ops Only) Shi No Numa *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off w/ Grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (all four players can have one) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops Only) Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (sometimes with rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Only one person can have it) *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) Kino Der Toten It has been noted that if playing Kino der Toten and the player dies and choose to play again, the box will spawn in the exact same place it started the previous game and will teleport to the same places in the same order. This has been confirmed on all consoles. *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake (Unavailable on Wii) *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (With or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK (Unavailable on Wii) *SPAS-12 *Spectre (Unavailable on Wii) *Thundergun (Only one person can have it) "Five" *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake and Ascension.]] *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Winter's Howl (Only one person can have it) Ascension *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (Single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *Matryoshka Dolls *M72 LAW *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun (Only one person can have it) Teddy Bear In all maps except Nacht Der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a teddy bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points you spent are also given back to you (except in the iPhone/iPod touch version). It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened unless only one room has been opened. In Black Ops, the location is revealed on the wooden maps located in almost every level when the power is turned on, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the Box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to six potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten, the location of the mystery box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every mystery box spawn. You can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese.You can also tell if the box is in the MPL room by looking through the upper left window in the Lobby. Confirmed on Xbox. In "Five" the new location of the box is shown by a TV above the position it started teleporting. In Ascension, the location of the box is shown by a TV above the box locations and the blue beam of light marking it in the sky. The teddy bear appears in the Box after being used several times. However, this is not a fixed amount. At first, you have no chance of getting the bear. However, with each roll, the chances of obtaining the bear gradually increase, and eventually, you will get the bear and have to find the box again. Because of this, it's a good idea to practice abstaining from overusing or depending on the box, unless you're at a high round and the wall guns aren't strong enough. Unavailable weapons World at War *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails, and Monkey Bombs *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 *All sidearms except the M1911 & .357 Magnum Revolver. *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... *Any World at War attachment APART from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off, Bipod,or Extended Mags (PPSh-41 only) * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (except for Der Riese and Shi No Numa) Black Ops * Kiparis * MAC11 * Uzi * M60 * Stoner63 * PSG1 * Skorpion * ASP * Makarov * AK47 (Only avalable via "give all" command) * Enfield * KS-23 * RPG * Grim Reaper * All Project Nova weapons except the MP40. (STG-44 is available in Verruckt, Shi No Numa & Der Riese for Hardened & Prestiege editions of Black Ops ) * Strela-3 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Only available in Der Riese and Shi No Numa for Hardened and Prestige editions) Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, knifing, crouching, or purchasing from the box while the question marks are glowing will ''not ''increase a player's chances of a better weapon. This can be proven by looking in the game's files, where it can be seen that there are already set chances for each weapon to appear, save for equipped weapons or wonder weapons, which have differentiating chances of appearing depending on the situation. *Sometimes but rarely the box will receive a teddy bear on the first use. (Confirmed on Shi no Numa, Verruckt and "Five") *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps, and is the opposite for all other maps. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are: "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In Vendetta, when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On the pre order poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a mystery box song. (This tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune.) *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box. (Except on the Wii version as of the latest patch) *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a new power up called Fire Sale, which causes Mystery Boxes to spawn in all possible locations on the map, and reduces the cost to 10 points. *Xbox Live players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *In Kino der Toten , there is a VERY rare glitch that when using the mystery box, it would end at a weapon but it was supposed to be a teddy bear. The weapon would act like the teddy bear. This is also possible in Ascension. *There is a glitch, when playing split-screen. The guest will not be able to see where the Mystery Box is. Only the first player will be able to see where the Mystery Box is. *Rarely on Kino der Toten, the mystery box won't spawn at all making the Fire-sale power-up the only way to spawn a box. *On Kino der Toten, if the player goes into the alley and looks at the sky they can see a pale blue pillar of light that tells where the mystery box has spawned. This is useful for finding the box before the power is turned on. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Ascension Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five"